Statistical process control (SPC) based on Just-In-Time modeling is known as a manufacturing process monitoring method in manufacturing lines and the like.
According to Just-In-Time modeling, a plurality of data in the neighborhood of acquired data are used to create a reference space just in time. Hence, the time, effort, and management for updating the reference space can be reduced.
However, simply using a plurality of data in the neighborhood of acquired data may decrease the accuracy of monitoring anomalies.